Corazón Elástico
by SkyHell
Summary: La vida de la viuda negra cambió cuando conoció a ojo de halcón y ahora que él está siendo controlado por Loki volverá a cambiar… ¿Serán capaces de darse cuenta de aquello que pasa entre ellos? Y más importante, ¿podrían salir ambos vivos de aquella situación?
1. Capìtulo 01: La forma de conocernos

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de marvel y la canción de "Elastic Heart" es parte del sountrack de los juegos del hambre. Solo los he usado aquí con fines de entretenimiento, no busco conseguir ningún fin mundo menos económico.

Resumen: La vida de la viuda negra cambió cuando conoció a ojo de halcón y ahora que él está siendo controlado por Loki volverá a cambiar… ¿Serán capaces de darse cuenta de aquello que pasa entre ellos? Y más importante, ¿podrían salir ambos vivos de aquella situación?

Capítulo 01: La forma de conocernos

**_-Y otro más que muerde el polvo-  
>And another one bites the dust<em>**

Mi nombre es Natasha… No tengo algo en la vida que actualmente pueda decir que realmente me importa, desde siempre ha sido de esa manera, pero… ¿Qué más da? Tengo habilidades que me han ayudado a sobrevivir y forjarme una _envidiable_ reputación por estos bajos mundos en los que me es más sencillo vivir.

- **Por favor… No me mates –** Rogaba el hombre que estaba frente a mis ojos, otro de esos políticos que al parecer solo sabían suplicar.

- **Alguien te quiere fuera… Y ese alguien ha llegado al precio –** Respondí tranquilamente, como si aquello no fuera un asesinato

- **Puedo pagarte más… -** El terror se reflejaba en esos ojos a medida que sacaba mi arma del lugar en el que siempre la tenía guardada

- **No hago esos tratos –** Respondí halando del gatillo en un ágil movimiento.

**_- ¿Por qué no puedo conquistar el amor? –  
>But why can I not conquer love<em>**

- **Tal como esperaba de la ****_famosa viuda negra –_** Dice aquel hombre detrás del escritorio, observándome atentamente… No me sorprende que también tenga miedo –** Gracias por sus servicios –** Dijo una vez terminada la transacción que habíamos acordado.

- **Fue un placer**

Salí hacía la intemperie dejando que la lluvia fría cayera sobre mi rostro, todo siempre era frío… Desde mi niñez hasta mi actualidad así que… Realmente esto no representaba ninguna novedad.

Mientras las casi vacías calles se abrían paso ante mis ojos una pareja pasaba a mi lado, ambos estaban compartiendo el paraguas y no pude evitar quedarme observando aquello… ¿Cómo es que esas personas siquiera podían considerar el tener a alguien más cerca?

En lo personal yo odio el contacto en cualquiera de sus formas: _Físico, visual y el __**más repugnante: **__**emocional**_

El amor es solo un juego de niños.

Eso lo había aprendido desde que tenía memoria. Acomode mi saco y seguí con mi camino hacía aquel apartamento que tenía por unas cuantas horas más, antes de partir hacía lo que debería ser mi nuevo trabajo.

Mi trabajo siempre era de la misma manera, ellos llamaban… Me contaban sus _problemas_ y yo resolvía esos… _problemas._ Fácil, simple y vacío.

Había cambiado mi ropa cuando de pronto lo sentí… Alguien más estaba en esa habitación conmigo, esto era nuevo… ¿Alguien se mete directamente en contra de la viuda negra?

**_Ahora, otro que muerde el polvo  
>Now another one bites the dust<em>**

- **Sé que estás ahí - **Susurré con mi mano sobre mi arma, mi fiel compañera –** Sal ahora**

**- Vaya, debo decir que estoy impresionado –** Una voz masculina se hizo presente en el lugar, se escuchaba de lo alto –** Soy el halcón que nadie nota hasta que la flecha cae en el blanco**

Me giré y encontré a un chico de gesto serio, con un traje negro y un arco en la mano

- **Pues, te equivocaste al venir al nido de la viuda negra –** Respondí de la manera seria en la que siempre lo hacía.

- **Vengo por parte de S.H.I.E.L.D –** Dijo bajando ágilmente de un salto

- **No estoy interesada, retírate**

**- No vengo a hacerte una ****_oferta_**

**_-_****¿Entonces?**

**- Me han pedido que te ponga un alto **

- **¿Crees que ****_tú_**** podrás detenerme a ****_mí?_**** –** Alcé una ceja sin quererlo, incrédula de aquellas palabras

- **Si quisiera estoy completamente seguro de que podría hacerlo**

**- ¿"****_Si quisieras"?_**

**- Es solo… ¿Podrías dejar tu arma de lado? –** Preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos

En mi experiencia solo había dos personas que miraban de esa manera, las personas honestas y las descaradamente mentirosas

**_-Seamos claros, no confió en nadie-  
>And let´s be clear, I trust no one.<em>**

- **¿Para dejarte el campo de tiro completamente abierto? No lo creo -** ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a simplemente a dejar mi arma –mi _única_ defensa- ante él, quien tenía un arco, flechas, disposición y ordenes de detenerme?

- **No me sorprende que seas tan desconfiada**

**- He sobrevivido gracias a eso**

**- En ese caso… -** Y ante mi mirada que pasó a ser incrédula, ese chico tiro el arco de lado en el suelo con un ruido estruendoso –** Creo que debería dar el primer paso, ¿verdad? **

Una sonrisa triunfal se asomó en mi rostro al tiempo en que apuntaba mi arma a su frente, mi blanco favorito para disparar

**_No vas a lograr romperme  
>-You did no break me-<em>**

- **¿Qué me detiene ahora para matarte, sr Halcón? –** Pregunté mirándolo a los ojos, esos ojos que me miraban con atención

- **Sabemos que no apretaras el gatillo –** Afirmo con toda la confianza del mundo

- **¿Por qué tanta seguridad al decir eso?**

**- No lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que no lo harás… Después de todo, estoy desarmado –** Alzó las manos mostrando que lo único que tenía para defenderse era su arco.

- **¿Cómo se supone que vas a detenerme estando desarmado? –** A pesar del odio al contacto visual… En ningún momento habíamos apartado la vista el uno del otro.

- **No quiero ****_detenerte_**

**- Se supone que esas son tus órdenes**

**- No quiero seguir ****_esas _****órdenes –** Sus ojos brillaron por un momento al decir eso -** ¿Podemos conversar sin el cañón de tu pistola apuntando a mi entrecejo?**

Bajé el arma y la devolví a su funda, una parte de mí me decía que _esto_ era una trama pero la otra me decía que escuchara lo que este extraño chico tenía por decir. La sorpresa se reflejó por un momento en sus facciones, tal vez en realidad esperaba que le matara y escapara.

- **Bien… Entonces… ¿Tienes un nombre?**

**- Natasha –** Respondí sin dejar de verlo.

- **Yo soy Clint… ¿Has pensado en dejar el bando clandestino?**

**- ¿Dejar el bando clandestino? –** De nueva cuenta volví a alzar una de mis cejas ante esa pregunta -** ¿Eso se puede una vez que has comenzado? –** Y por primera vez en años, una curva se formó en mis labios, una que llaman sonrisa.

**- Ven conmigo –** Su voz sonó como un susurro que me abrazo gentilmente

- **¿Ir contigo?**

**- A S.H.I.E.L.D**

**- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo como eso?**

**- Porque si no lo haces… Ellos de verdad van a matarte**

**- ¿Eso que puede llegar a tener de importancia para alguien como tú?**

Y se quedó en silencio, sus ojos se movieron hacía la ventana

- **Pienso que podrías usar mejor las habilidades que tienes**

_**-Todavía lucho por la paz-  
>I´m still fighting for peace.<strong>_

Regresé a la realidad, observando las nubes que se movían a mí alrededor en aquel jet privado de SHIELD… ¿Por qué de todos los recuerdos que había podido tener ese se había hecho presente?

Él… Él había cambiado mi vida por completo esa noche… Y por mucho que me molestara ahora yo estaba en deuda, porque de alguna u otra manera él había salvado más que solo mi vida esa noche.

- **¡Natasha…! –** Escuché a alguien decir mi nombre, la única persona en este mundo que se atrevía a hacerlo y para ser honestos… El único que podía.

- **Clint –** Respondí deteniendo mi paso, permitiendo que me alcanzara

- **¿Cómo estuvo la misión? –** Preguntó quedando justo enfrente de mí.

- **Todo en orden… Sí no tuviera otra misión ahora mismo sería perfecto –** Puse mi mano en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, últimamente el número de misiones que tenía excedía por mucho a las que realizaba antes.

- **Tal vez necesitas un masaje –** Sugirió con una sonrisa curva

- **¿Esto es una insinuación? –** Respondí, sin quererlo sonriendo también

- **Lo sería si no tuviera una misión también**

No tenía idea si lo que estaba diciendo era verdad o una simple broma, como las que la mayoría del tiempo solíamos hacer… Este hombre había roto mi "zona de confort"

- **¿Misión complicada?**

**- No debería serlo, solo será cuidar algo que podría destruir el mundo**

**- Suena sencillo**

Ambos volvimos a sonreír ante eso.

- **¿Qué hay de ti?**

**- Información, como de costumbre**

**- ¡Ojo de Halcón! ¡Estamos listos! –** Anuncio una de las personas que dirigían los jets que nos llevaban a las misiones.

- **Debo irme, Nat –** Ambos nos quedamos observándonos por unos momentos –** Ten cuidado en tu misión –** Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde su misión le esperaba

**- Igual tú… -** Respondí, no estando muy segura de si él podía escuchar mi voz o no.

_**-Y yo podría haber pensado que éramos uno-  
>And I might have thought that we were one-<strong>_

- **Ahora mismo estoy en una misión y él está dándome la información que quiero –** Eso realmente me había tomado por sorpresa… Era la primera vez que alguien interrumpía mi trabajo de esa manera

- **Es sobre Barton… Su vida está en peligro –** Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea… Pude sentir como mi corazón se detenía al escuchar esas palabras…

¡Eso no era posible! No _debía_ ser posible… Es decir, acaba de verlo hace un par de días, habíamos bromeado incluso…

- **Te pondré en la línea de espera… -** Susurré porque mi voz no quería salir de forma normal…

Los movimientos que hice para vencer a los hombres que estaban ahí fueron en modo automático: Mi mente estaba en otro lugar en esos momentos.

Tomé el teléfono del suelo y comencé a caminar hacía la salida de aquel lugar.

- **¿Dónde está Barton ahora mismo?**

**- No lo sabemos –** ¡Demonios!

- **Pero, ¿Está vivo?**

**- Creemos que sí –** Bueno, eso por lo menos era una esperanza.

**- ¿Qué le hiciste al agente Barton?**

**- Diría que expandí su mente**

**- Y cuando triunfes, ¿qué le pasará a su mente?**

**- ¿Es esto amor acaso agente Romanoff? –** Preguntó Loki detrás de aquella pared de cristal que nos mantenía separados.

¿Amor? ¿Por Clint?

Lo único que hice fue darle a ese semi-dios la respuesta que me daba mi misma cada vez que esa loca idea se atrevía a cruzar por mi cabeza

- ** El amor es para niños, yo tengo una deuda que pagar –** Respondí simplemente –** El salvó mi vida hace años, me toca hacer lo mismo y mi cuenta está en rojo.**

**- ¿Crees que saldarás una cuenta así solo por salvar a un humano que no es más virtuoso que tú? ¡Tu cuenta se está desbordando en sangre! Obligaré a Barton a matarte de una manera tan íntima y dolorosa como sea posible y luego lo despertaré solo para que vea lo que ha hecho y cuando grite, le romperé el cráneo –** Escupió con ira todas aquellas palabras

- **Eres un monstruo –** Respondí, fingiendo para hacerle creer que aquello realmente me había lastimado

- **No, yo no soy un monstruo… Es más me atrevería a decir que tu trajiste al monstruo**

**- Eso es… Tu objetivo es Banner **

**- ¿Qué? –** En sus ojos se reflejó la sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba aquello

- **Gracias por tu cooperación –** Y en ese momento salí del cuarto, para ir con los demás superiores.

Había logrado encontrar el escondite de Loki… Ahora solo me faltaba encontrar a Clint

- **Agente Romanoff... ¿No sabía que es de mala educación observar en los rincones?**

Me giré en silencio y me encontré con los ojos del hermano de Thor, pero… Mi atención se fue hacía la persona que estaba a su lado, con ese porte que siempre lo caracterizaba y ese arco que lo acompañaba… Pero había algo diferente en su mirada, esos ojos que ante los míos tenían un brillo que jamás había visto se veían sin vida.

- **Es de mala educación tomar algo que no es tuyo y lavarle el cerebro a las personas –** Me puse a la defensiva, esto no tenía buena pinta

- **Lamentablemente ya no hay nada que hacer, el portal será abierto en cuestión de minutos… -** Rio por lo bajo, disfrutando el momento –** Y yo tengo cosas que hacer, así que… Barton, hazte cargo de esta **_**situación**_

Y ante esa simple orden Barton saco una de sus flechas apuntando hacía mi con ellas, esquivarlas era demasiado fácil puesto que ya había luchado contra el en los pequeños entrenamientos que solíamos tener antes de que yo entrara formalmente a S.H.I.E.L.D

_**-Quería luchar esta guerra sin armas-  
>Wanted to fight this war without weapons<strong>_

En uno de los movimientos que hice logre hacer que tirara el arco, puesto que no quería usar armas en su contra

- **¡Maldita sea, Clint! –** Grité una vez que tuve sus brazos atrapados con los míos -** ¡Ya basta! –** Pero no escuché una respuesta, no hablaba conmigo… Solo me veía con esos ojos que tanto me desagradaban.

_**-Y yo quiero lo quiero todo-  
>And I want it and I want everything<strong>_

Tenía que encontrar la forma de hacer que volviera en sí, mi mente estaba tan ocupada en buscar la forma de hacer que volviera que me tomo por sorpresa cuando recibí una patada de su parte en las costillas, sacando el aire de mis pulmones de paso.

Un golpe más aterrizo en mi cabeza, haciendo que perdiera un poco la percepción de lo que estaba pasando…

_**-Pero había tantas banderas rojas-  
>But there was so many red flags<strong>_

¡Eso era! ¡Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza debía funcionar a la perfección! Ahora solo tenía que concentrarme en eso.

Aunque ahora entendía lo que Clint había dicho hace tantos años, _**"podría si quisiera hacerlo"**_ la realidad era que ambos estábamos a la par, en ese entonces creo que hubiera perdido en una batalla en contra de él –aunque claro eso jamás se lo diría-

Hasta que pude atinarle un golpe por el cual había quedado recargado contra la pared, respirando de una manera entre-cortada. Ese bien podía ser mi momento, así que comencé a acercarme a él, pero algo estaba mal, catastróficamente mal…

En el traje de Clint había algo, un punto rojo que se marcaba a la altura del pecho… Donde debía estar su corazón…

_**-Bueno, tengo la piel gruesa y un corazón elástico-  
>Well I´ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart<strong>_

Giré mi mirada hacía donde creía que estaría la fuente de aquel punto rojo… y ahí había un hombre vestido de negro apuntando hacia él…

_**-Pero tu hoja podría ser demasiado fuerte-  
>But your blade it might be too Sharp<strong>_

No fui muy consciente del momento en el que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por su propia cuenta en dirección a Clint, puesto que él ahora era el blanco…

El sonido de una bala se hizo presente en el lugar.

By:  
>SH<p>

¡Hi desu~~! Bueno antes que nada, me disculpo si esto es un como muy OoC por parte de ambos, pero esto surgió porque últimamente me gusta mucho esta pareja, este no es el final –Originalmente iba a ser un One-Shot pero he preferido hacerlo un Two-Shot- Si a alguien le gusto me gustaría que me lo hicieran saber para traer la continuación~

Espero de todo corazón que hay sido de su agrado, es lo primero que escribo de una pareja heterosexual, pero Clint y Natasha son demasiado dinámicos a mi parecer,

Espero sus bellos comentarios :D

¡Nos leemos!  
>¡Cioassu!<p> 


	2. Capítulo 02: Un juego de niños

Capítulo 02: Juego de niños

¡Hi desu~~! Bueno, aquí está el casi final de la historia y la verdad es que ya tengo una nueva historia de ellos dos y pienso publicarla pronto, creo que será un poco más larga y espero que disfruten de leerla~ me alegraría mucho con ello. Sin más, último capítulo de esta historia.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son parte del mundo de marvel y la canción de "Elastic Heart" es parte del sountrack de los juegos del hambre. Solo los he usado aquí con fines de entretenimiento, no busco conseguir ningún fin mucho menos económico.

¡Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Y voy a acostarme en la noche-<br>And now I step through the night_**

Estaba encerrado en la inconciencia –por llamarlo de alguna manera- pero ahora lentamente sentía como la conciencia llegaba a mí.

Sabía que el dolor podía hacer que la mente recobrara el sentido, pero… Aunque había escuchado el sonido de una bala claramente en ese lugar yo no sentía ninguna herida… Y fue entonces que sentí un par de brazos rodeándome de manera muy débil, por lo que forcé mi vista hacía donde podía sentirlo.

Ahora entendía que me estaba trayendo a la realidad

Estaba en el suelo, con nada más y nada menos que Natasha sobre mí apuntando su arma hacía algún punto en la nada

- **¿Natasha? –** Mi voz sonó áspera y costosa, no me esperaba que sonará de esa forma y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que me dolía bastante la parte de atrás de una cabeza

- **Clint, te vas a poner bien –** Sus hermosos ojos verdes se enfocaron en los míos

- **¿Lo sabes? ¿Eso es lo que sabes? –** En esos momentos sentía una sensación por demás incomoda recorriendo mi cuerpo, como si esa cosa quisiera volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo

- **Te llevará tiempo estabilizarte**

**- No entiendes… ¿Sabes qué se siente que te desbaraten? –** Pregunté con un hilo de voz

- **Sabes la respuesta –** Respondió mientras su mirada no se apartaba de mí, aunque claro… No es como si quisiera que la apartara.

- **¿Por qué regrese? ¿Cómo lo sacaste? –** Tenía que seguir hablando con ella para la inconciencia no me tomara de nueva cuenta

- **Re-calibración cognitiva… Te pegué fuerte en la cabeza – **Sonrió quitándose de encima de mí noté que ella también tenía un golpe en la cabeza y un delgado corte en un brazo… Un corte que solo podía haber sido hecho por una flecha, conocía muy bien ese tipo de marcas

Mi sangre se congelo inmediatamente… ¿Yo había intentado…?

- **Natasha… ¿Acaso fui yo quien…? -** No podía apartar la vista de esa pequeña herida en su brazo

- **No, no te hagas eso, Clint –** Al parecer –y como siempre- Ella pudo leer lo que estaba pensando –** Se trata de Loki. De monstruos y magia, cosas para las que no nos entrenaron**

**- ¿Loki? ¿Escapó? **

**- Sí, supongo que no sabes a dónde **

**- No necesitaba saber –** Ahora estaba más que solo _molesto_… Recuerdos vagos venían a mi mente… Uno en el que se me había ordenado terminar con la vida de Natasha y que yo había obedecido sin chistar.

- **Tenemos que detenerlo**

**- ¿Sí? ¿Quiénes? –** Esa era la primera vez que Natasha decía algo como eso

- **No lo sé, los que quedamos**

**- Bueno… si puedo meter una flecha en el ojo de Loki creo que podré dormir tranquilo**

**- Ahora ya te reconozco –** Agrego sonriendo de nueva cuenta

- **Yo a ti no –** Aparte sin quererlo la mirada –** Eres una espía, no un soldado. Ahora te quieres meter en una guerra, ¿por qué? –** Natasha no era del tipo de personas que pondría en riesgo su vida por algo como esto, solo lo haría por… Por segunda vez desde que la "re-calibración cognitiva" había hecho efecto, sentí una sensación de pánico en el pecho… -** ¿Qué te hizo Loki? –** Cuando dije eso me di cuenta de que una parte de ella se puso tensa, lo cual solo me preocupo más

- **Nada… El solo…**

De acuerdo, esa _realmente _no parecía Natasha… Bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada, evitando mis ojos… ¡Por todos los cielos! Si ese maldito se había atrevido a ponerle _un jodido_ solo dedo encima, lo mataría así me arrestaran por parte de SHIELD

- **Natasha… -** Insistí

**- Estoy en deuda –** Dijo con voz baja –** Mis libros tienen números rojos… -** Y cuando dijo eso, levantó la mirada a mis ojos.

Sentí como un escalofrío me recorría por la espalda… Porque si había entendido bien el significado detrás de esas palabras entonces eso quería decir que… Yo era importante para ella y eso… Eso me estaba haciendo demasiado feliz en esos momentos, a pesar de estar en una situación crítica en la que el mundo podía ser destruido.

**_-Seamos claros, no cerraré mis ojos-  
>Let´s be clear, won´t close my eyes<em>**

- **Hora de irnos –** Se escuchó una voz grave en el lugar

- **¿A dónde? –** Preguntó la viuda negra

- **Te explico en el camino, ¿sabes manejar un jet?**

**- Yo sí –** Contesté poniéndome en pie inmediatamente… Esa era la primera vez que veía al Capitán América de frente… Y bien podía decir una sola cosa, no me agradaba como le hablaba a Nat y mucho menos como la miraba.

Y sin responderme, volvió a dirigir la mirada a ella quien simplemente asintió con la cabeza. De nueva cuenta volvió sus ojos a mí, al parecer no notó que mi mirada era envenenada hacía el

- **¿Tienes un traje?**

**- Sí **

**- Entones, póntelo**

El abandonó el cuarto en ese momento, esto ya iba enserio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Y sé que no puedo sobrevivir-<br>And I know that i can´t survive_**

- **Iré por mis flechas y traje –** Me dijo Clint antes de que nos separamos yo simplemente asentí

- **Nos vemos en unos momentos entonces –** De nueva cuenta estábamos viéndonos directamente a los ojos… Produciendo esa sensación de electricidad que no podía resistir.

Entré en el pequeño cuarto que tenía en aquella inmensa fortaleza, quité el traje que tenía puesto de mi cuerpo y fue que vi aquello que trataba de esconder, aquella herida que tenía en mi costado izquierdo

**_~~Flash Back~~_**

Cuando la bala había salido del arma de la persona que estaba amenazando a Clint, Natasha había podido derribarlo a tiempo, sin que resultara más perjudicado.

Pero aun así la bala había travesado su costado izquierdo, claro… No dejo que esto fuera evidente.

**_~~Fin Flash Back~~_**

Aun así la herida seguía sangrando un poco, aunque eso no me alarmó de momento… Había tenido peores contusiones en misiones anteriores y en la que estábamos ahora ponía en riesgo el mundo… Aunque bien, el mundo no era lo que me importaba… El que importaba era Clint.

No planeaba perderme esa batalla, porque no quería volver a tener el sentimiento de perder a Clint… Sin pagar antes mi deuda con él.

Caminaba hacía el hangar cuando de pronto sentí como mi brazo era tomado con delicadeza

- **Natasha… ¿Estás segura de querer meterte en esta guerra? –** En sus ojos solo podía ver autentica preocupación, lo cual me producía un extraño sentimiento

- **No tengo problema en ello –** Respondí como de costumbre

- **Vamos –** Dijo el capitán pasando a un lado de nosotros así que ambos seguimos el paso detrás de él.

Llegamos al único jet que parecía estar listo para volar en cuestión de minutos

- **Ustedes no pueden estar aquí –** Se apresuró a decir el chico que estaba ahí

- **Hijo, no vas a detenernos –** Fue lo único que respondió el capitán

* * *

><p><strong>- Estamos llegando a la torre Stark –<strong> Dijo Natasha en el intercomunicador.

- **¿Qué? ¿Pasaron por comida antes? –** Le contesto el creído multimillonario, otra persona que no me agradaba en lo más minimo – **Ve por Park te los mandaré para allá**

Está bien podía ser la primera vez que Nat y yo trabajamos en una misión tan peligrosa como esta juntos, pero no podía evitar estar tan fascinado por la coordinación que ambos teníamos.

En una de las vueltas que estábamos dando, pude ver a Thor peleando con Loki… ¡El que quería darle una paliza era yo!

-** ¿Nat? **

**- Los veo **

Nos enfocamos para dispararle pero justo cuando estamos por disparar el terminó por dispararnos a nosotros, haciendo una fisura en la turbina principal, cualquier persona se hubiera alterado por algo así… Pero al ser parte de SHIELD eso era un juego de niños simplemente

- **Tenemos que llegar arriba de nueva cuenta –** Dijo Steve

Pero los tres nos quedamos enmudecidos al ver la cantidad de monstruos que estaban saliendo de ese portal y el tamaño que tenían

- **Nosotros nos encargamos de esto, vete – **Natasha habló con seguridad, como siempre solía hacerlo

- **¿Los pueden detener? **

**- Capitán… Será un auténtico placer –** Esta vez respondí yo, al tiempo en que lanzaba una de las flechas con dirección a una de esas cosas… Claro que sería un auténtico placer, puesto que sería ayudar a detener los planes de Loki, pero a su vez… Sería luchar de nueva cuenta junto a Natasha

- **¡Es como Budapest, otra vez! –** Exclamó con algo parecido a una sonrisa cuando llegue a su lado

- **Nuestros recuerdos de Budapest son muy diferentes**

En menos de diez minutos el capitán estaba de regreso, pero no fue el único… Por sus ropas pude reconocerlo de inmediato, él era Thor

- **Thor tiene razón. Hay que lidiar con ellos – **Comentó Stark por medio del comunicador

- **¿Cómo lo haremos? - ** Preguntó Nat alzando una ceja

- **Como un equipo**

**- Yo tengo asuntos pendientes con Loki – **Dijo el semidiós

- **¿Si? Puedes únete a la fila – **Agregue mientras recuperaba algunas de mis flechas. Realmente _quería_ hacerle daño a Loki, por todo lo que había causado

Mientras tratábamos de hacer un plan, llegó alguien en una moto

- **Stark, tenemos a Banner**

**- Pues dile que se prepare… La fiesta viene conmigo –** Y después de responderle al Cap, Iron Man apareció con un colosal monstruo

- **Yo no le veo lo festivo a eso –** Comento Nat con voz baja

Y así fue como justo frente a nuestros ojos Banner dio lugar a Hulk quien le derribo con el minimo esfuerzo.

Esa cosa estaba por caer sobre nosotros, hasta que Stark lo hizo volar con uno de sus artefactos… Estaba a punto de correr hacía la única mujer entre los vengadores, hasta que vi como Steve la cubrió con su escudo, le agradecía que la ayudara, pero odiaba completamente la cercanía entre ellos dos.

Debo agregar que no me hizo muy feliz tener que dejar a Nat con Steve.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Nada de esto va importar si no cerramos el portal –<strong> Le digo a Steve cuando llego a mi lado, sentía como la herida del costado comenzaba a punzarme levemente

- **Las mejores armas no tienen ningún efecto **

**- Quizá no se trate de artillería –** Tal vez si podía acercarme podría saber cómo detenerlo… minimo intentarlo

- **Necesitas algo que te lleve allá**

**- Ya sé que… Necesito un empujón**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí. Será divertido –** Y usando el impulso de su escudo pude alcanzar uno de esos transportes que usaban los invasores con mi mano izquierda… Creo que eso bien pudo ser una mala idea, puesto que sentí como la herida del costado se abría un poco más… Aun así eso no me detendría

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Caminaré a través del fuego para salvar tu vida-<br>I walked throught fire to save your life_**

Esto era de locos, no importa cuántas flechas usara esas cosas solo seguían multiplicándose.

- **¡Ojo de Halcón! –** Escuché una voz realmente conocida para mí…

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo Natasha?

- **Nat, ¿Qué haces? –** No pude evitar que mi voz sonara sumamente sorprendida

- **¿Un poco de ayuda? –** Fue lo único que me respondió.

Y ahí fue que lo vi, Loki seguía siendo un problema… Y por alguna extraña razón seguía buscando la manera de hacerme enojar, ¿**_Cómo_** se **_atrevía_** a intentar derribar a Nat?

- **Ya lo tengo… -** Tenía una sorpresa para él

Como lo esperaba detuvo la flecha en el aire y volteo a verme con suprema arrogancia, así que no pude evitar reír cuando le exploto en la cara

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Y yo quiero, yo quiero que mi vida no esté tan mal-<br>And i want it, I want my life is not so bad_**

Me acerqué lentamente a donde estaba el generador del portal, tenía que haber una manera para lograr apagarlo

- **El cetro…**

**- Doctor**

**- El cetro de Loki… La energía… El Tesseract no puede pelear, pero hace cosas contra tu voluntad**

**- No es su culpa, usted no sabía lo que hacía –** Me acerqué lentamente pensando que tal vez consideraba saltar.

- **Creo que sí sabía… Puse un mecanismo para cortar su fuente de poder **

**- El cetro de Loki**

**- Quizá pueda cerrar el portal… Y estoy viéndolo desde aquí –** Dijo volteando su vista hacía él.

Ahora era más que obvio lo que tenía que hacer

- **Puedo cerrarlo, ¿Alguien me oye? **

**- ¡Ciérralo! –** Escuche a Steve

- **No, no lo cierres**

**- Stark, estas cosas siguen llegando**

**- Viene una atómica, va a volar en un minuto y se justo donde ponerla**

**- Stark… Es un viaje sin regreso –** La voz del capitán sonó con angustia ante esas palabras

Y así fue como vimos a Stark desaparecer dentro de aquel agujero negro

- **¡Anda, Stark! –** Por alguna razón, no quería perder a nadie de ese equipo

- **Cierralo –** Escuché la voz de Steve, más desanimado que nunca, pero… Tenía que hacerlo así que con el cetro de Loki terminé por cerrar el portal y debo admitir, que fue un completo alivio ver regresar a Tony

* * *

><p>Solo quería un motivo para que Loki me hiciera atravesarle la cabeza con una flecha, solo eso necesitaba… Pero seguramente el no sería tan estúpido para hacer algo teniendo en frente a los vengadores ahí<p>

- **Si no te molesta… Ahora si quiero ese trago**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Es difícil perder a quien has elegido.<br>_****_It´s hard to lose a chosen one_**

Las cosas habían terminado por fin y entre Thor, Steve y Stark se estaban encargando de Loki y de lo que se haría con él. Yo estaba ayudando a SHIELD a reparar la base, supervisando desde lo alto como era mi costumbre

- **¡Agente Barton! –** Escuché que alguien llamaba mi nombre, así que me gire encontrándome con la agente María Hill

Un extraño peso se intéstalo en mi pecho al escuchar ese tono de voz y la forma en la que corría hacía mí, era incomodo… Era como si en lugar de corazón una roca muy caliente se hubiera instalado ahí, quemando y aplastando todo el interior

- **Agente Hill usted debería estar donde… **

**- Es la agente Romanoff… - **Mis palabras fueron cortadas de golpe al escuchar eso

Lo que se encontraba en mi pecho comenzó a arder con más fuerza, robándome la capacidad de hablar por completo, el dolor se hizo más fuerte…

Todo el mundo pareció hacerse silencio… Todo pareció haberse congelado. No podía escuchar nada alrededor… En mi mente solo habían un par de ojos verde esmeralda.

By:

SH

* * *

><p>¡Una enorme disculpa! La verdad es que no pensaba poner esto por aquí… -Ya ustedes saben, eso de meter parte de la pelea de los vengadores contra el súper ejercito de Loki, pero un amigo descargó la película y me la paso y no puede evitar ponerlo… Espero me disculpen, bueno ahora sí el que sigue ya será el epilogo.<p>

¡Por cierto! Este capítulo está dedicado a Dani por sus hermosas palabras en el review, LaaReiinaMomo por poner esta historia en favoritos, a Hatake Nabiki y camghost por seguirla.

Gracias a ustedes tengo mucho ánimo, de verdad muchas gracias

¡Espero nos leamos pronto!

¡Ciaossu!

**_Dani: _**_No tiene mucho que lo escribir realmente… Menos de 15 días, simplemente llego la idea [¿En serio? La verdad es que yo soy completamente nueva por aquí y tampoco tengo una mínima idea de cómo se hacen algunas cosas –Trágico lo sé- Así que lo tuyo no es tan grave] Claro que pienso seguirlo, no suelo abandonar las ideas aunque de rato se me va la inspiración. Es que ambos son una pareja que se complementa muchísimo, de hecho me gusta mucho como Natasha –a mi forma de verlo- esconde sus sentimientos detrás de "una deuda sin saldar"_

_Oh, por favor, si puedes, spoileame… Me has dejado con mucha curiosidad, aunque haré mi parte: ¿Steve con Natasha? _

_¿Qué te puedo decir? Muchas gracias por el apoyo, si este capítulo está aquí tan pronto ha sido por tus palabras. Espero de verdad que podamos leernos de nueva cuenta, da un enorme gusto hablar con gente tan simpática. Espero que estés de maravilla y que podamos leernos verdaderamente pronto. Hasta que eso ocurra, cuídate mucho por favor, ¿vale? ¡Un enorme abrazo colosal para ti! _

_¡Nos leemos pronto! _

_Atte.  
>SH<em>


End file.
